etherialabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesi
Nemesi is a sorcerer from earth, and the last living knight of Rhul-ye. history thousands of years before the events of the Etherial Abyss, Nemesi, together with a group of other humans, discovered a force on their home planet, earth and gave it the name of Rhul-ye. When in contact with such force, it allowed them to perceive the world surrounding them beyond the physical realm, bringing them to discover and study the multiple layers that the natural world is built on and prolonging their life. With their newfound knowledge, they built a new civilization, far more advanced then any that came before it and any that followed it. Guided by a group of Scholars, the Knights of Rhul-ye, this peaceful civilization prospered on the whole planet. The greatest mystery the Knights tried to understand though, was the true nature of Rhul-ye. From the beginning, they understood that it was somewhat sentient, because it did not just grant them knowledge, but It also seemed to learned from them, gaining more consciousness each time someone would communicate with It. As they learned about it, It learned about itself. The symbiotic relationship between the Knights and Rhul-ye arrived at its peak when they built a Pond that could contain its essence. The enchanted waters allowed Rhul-ye to look into itself and gain more self-awareness than ever. Its influence grew more and more intense and from the earth surrounding the pond a tree, imbued with magic, sprout: its bark black as coal and its flowers white as snow. The Knights built a temple around the Pond and the Tree and many more after that, all over the Earth. The Knights had mastered magic, they knew how to bend the physical world, understood how life manifested and faded in cycles and they had explored the depths of the mind. Yet the existence of Rhul-ye itself defied any explanation: it didn't have a physical form, let alone a living body, and yet it was sentient. Could there be something beyond the reach of the mind that they could't grasp? Many scholars began to theorize that a higher form of existence was possible; after all, in nature most things seemed to be more than the sum of their parts: single parts of a cell aren't alive, and single cells on their own aren't sentient. So what would emerge form multiple consciousnesses tied together? Driven by these questions they began examining this possibility, only to discover the Abyss and the Ether, but their hunger for knowledge soon attracted Creatures that hungered for something else. The knights that dared venturing into these Higher Planes of existence lost their minds, but their presence echoed through the darkness and the light like a call, summoning forth those ancient evils that seek to devour all. The First Ones, the most ancient of the daemons, had discovered the earth and were eager to corrupt the source of the incredible power they had sensed. Returned as heralds of the dark, the Knights that had been brought back from the Abyss professed the dark gods as their new masters and prepared to greet them and so did those returned from the Ether. For the first time, the Order became divided; some argued that they should give themselves up to the darkness, others that they should turn to the light, but Nemesi and a few others saw the promises of the elder gods for what they were: lies and hidden truths. Nemesi's attempts to reason with his corrupted brothers and sisters but it were to no avail.